Terrible Night
by Spica M
Summary: Terence Nott nunca va a olvidar su peor noche de Samhain, Halloween o como quieran llamarlo. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, todo es de J.K.R. Yo solo pongo en vergüenza al pobre de Terence.

_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Terrible Night<strong>

Terence Nott había sido invitado al baile de Samhain en la mansión de los Malfoy junto a su esposa y decidió hacer que todos los nobles estirados apreciaran su disfraz.

Ordeno un excelente disfraz de pirata antiguo así que se preparó tranquilamente para que llegase la noche y mostrarles a todos el fantástico disfraz que tenía.

Cuando el pedido de su disfraz llego, Terence fue a tomarlo tranquilamente pero vio que allí dentro había una poción y un traje.

Extrañado de la razón por la que había una poción en la caja del disfraz, tomó las instrucciones de la caja y las leyó por completo.

_Modo de uso:_

_—ingiera dos sorbos de la poción para que se mantenga en la figura deseada por dos horas_

_—colóquese el disfraz siguiendo el grafico de abajo_

_—mantenga la poción consigo hasta que termine su velada_

_—no dejar al alcance de los niños_

_Esta poción no contiene ingredientes perjudiciales para la salud de ninguna clase de mago._

_Disfraces para toda ocasión, Mistress Dublé._

Encogiéndose de hombros asumiendo que era una nueva forma de mantenerse en el papel y que posiblemente con la poción lograra cambiar sus rasgos para que se vieran más toscos, masculinos y con algunas clases de cicatrices para mejorar su apariencia como pirata, tomó los dos sorbos de la poción y empezó a colocarse el disfraz antes de que la poción comenzara a hacer efecto.

Curiosamente, todo el disfraz era de cuero negro, tal vez así era como se vestían los piratas antiguos porque han de haber creído que el cuero les ayudaba a flotar en el mar.

Después de muchos problemas tratando de que entrara el disfraz y cerrando la mayoría de correas que tenía el disfraz, camino unos cuantos pasos para verse en el espejo.

Pero no se vio a sí mismo, sino a una bella mujer, cabello largo, lacio, suelto y de un brillante negro, ojos exactamente como los suyos y una piel similar a la suya. Pero lo que le animó mucho más de ver a esa belleza de mujer, era que estaba vestida de cuero negro ajustado, pegado a sus caderas y sobre todo ese látigo que parecía que quería castigo.

Le faltaban los zapatos y esas medias negras bien sensuales, pero podría haber usado muy bien ese látigo en la mujer hasta que movió una de sus manos hacia su barbilla y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

Con algo de sorpresa miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que no era que había estado viendo una especie similar de espejo de Oesed, sino que había estado viéndose a sí mismo.

¡Era una mujer!

¡Y estaba demasiado bueno para la vista siendo mujer!

Con un grito nada masculino, su esposa entro molesta a ver qué era lo que tenía a Terence tan ocupado y al ver a una mujer en esos atuendos apuntó su varita a la frente de la intrusa.

— ¡Tienes un segundo para decirme que haces aquí y donde esta Terence!—dijo furiosa la mujer a punto de hechizar a la intrusa.

La mujer retrocedió algo espantada.

—Miriam, escúchame, soy Terence, solo que me han enviado mal el disfraz y todo está saliendo mal—mientras retrocedía cayo a su cama y su esposa, vestida de vampiresa, esperaba el resto de la explicación.

Una explicación y unas cuantas risas por parte de Miriam después, la vampiresa miro la poción y luego señaló una etiqueta que Terence no había visto antes.

_Poción para cambiar de género_

La hora de la fiesta de los Malfoy estaba cerca y él no iba a ir como una mujer sadomasoquista a esa fiesta. ¡Seria su humillación!

Cuando vio a Miriam tomar la poción y alterar con magia su traje a ser un vampiro, apuro a Terence a ponerse los zapatos y las medias y salir que iba a verse mucho peor el que ambos llegasen tarde.

Con la resignación en su rostro, la poción en el bolsillo de su esposa y las medias negras en las manos, Terence termino de vestirse y su esposa le terminó arreglando el cabello quejándose de que no se comportaba "en lo absoluto como una dama y mucho menos como una sadomasoquista que quiere que le azoten"

Al llegar a la fiesta de los Malfoy, todo estaba yendo bastante bien, todos estaban en paz y nadie se fijó mucho en el disfraz de Terence, hasta que la escandalosa de Walburga Black apareció ante él.

—vaya, Miriam, ¿Qué tomaste para verte tan bien? No esperaba que una sangre pura como tu tuviera esos gustos ¿o acaso tomaste el traje de tu guardarropa?—preguntaba con absoluta diversión Walburga vestida de banshee, lo que le quedaba bastante bien porque por la forma en la que gritaba, podía pasar por una.

—Bueno, tenía que cambiar de aspecto—devolvió en la manera más tranquila que pudo Terence hasta que vio el rostro de Walburga a un centímetro del suyo.

— ¡Terence Nott! ¡Eres una mujer sadomasoquista!—grito a todo pulmón y todos los miembros de la fiesta regresaron a ver a Terence.

Terence aparento estar bien y negó lo que Walburga dijo hasta que Druella se acercó a ver y asintió.

—vaya Terence, y yo que creía que el vampiro eras tú, Miriam, debes mostrarme como hiciste eso, amaría ver a Cygnus como una mujer bastante bien proporcionada—comento Druella y Miriam, como vampiro, asintió levantando una copa.

Cuando vio a Raphael Lestrange mirándolo lascivamente a pesar de todo, se le subieron los colores al rostro y jalando con su látigo a Miriam, salió por el flu más cercano.

Al día siguiente el encabezado del profeta arruinaba toda su reputación.

**_Terence Nott: la mujer con tendencias sadomasoquistas se descubre_**

_El día de ayer, durante la fiesta de disfraces de Samhain en la mansión Malfoy, se vio llegar a una hermosa mujer vestida con un atuendo que atentaba contra la moral de los más pequeños de nuestros lectores junto con un apuesto vampiro. _

_La pareja en cuestión, Lord y Lady Nott habían arribado y todo había estado tranquilo hasta que Lady Black, Walburga Black, había escandalizado a toda la fiesta declarando que la hermosa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Lord Nott._

_Con la afirmación por parte de la segunda Lady Black, Druella Black antes Rosier, Lord Nott quedo al descubierto como la mujer sadomasoquista y sobre todo, al no negar absolutamente este reportero cree que Lord Nott hizo notar su evidente estatus matrimonial ya que nadie pudo quejarse de que Lady Nott no haya hecho una gran actuación hasta que Lord Nott quedo descubierto._

_¿Será que Lord Terence Nott solo es la imagen pública y que en el fondo es Miriam Nott antes Crouch es la verdadera señora de la antigua y noble casa Nott? ¿Lord Nott habrá querido decir que le gusta que su esposa lo "domine" en su relación marital?_

_Para todos los lectores, Robert Skeeter._

Terence Nott nunca volvió a aparecer en una fiesta de Samhain ni en público a menos que no fuera con una máscara de mortífago.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Bueno, espero que Terence no se moleste por haberlo dejado en vergüenza.<p>

Bueno, no sabía como hacer este disfraz y este personaje porque...no me gusta hacer parodias, nunca puedo hacerlas bien.

El título tiene las iniciales de Terence y es el segundo fic cuyo titulo tiene "...Night". (me suena a la saga Night de Vocaloid)


End file.
